Field of the invention
The invention relates to an illuminated sign and in particular to a street address sign provided with a permanent day and night illumination supplied by light emitting diodes connected to a bell circuit.
Known illuminated sign structures usually have a light source which are not considered of low intensity. They are provided with light bulbs of intensity largely sufficient to project at the desired distance. The light source is also usually directly in the line of sight behind the illustration or the digits to be displayed. Such examples appears in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,221,887-2,298,940 and 2,624,141.